


IAnthony: The Five Stages Of Affection

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: Acceptance, Anger, Angst, Compromise, Denial, Depression, Ianthony - Freeform, M/M, Realisation, five stages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say there are five stages of grief, but what about affection?</p>
            </blockquote>





	IAnthony: The Five Stages Of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> It's early. Again. I can't remember how I got this idea, but I think I was just reading IAnthony and went, "I'm just going to write this thing." So I did. xoxo

People say there are five stages of grief.  
Every stage gets you closer to the inevitable. The acceptance, the fact that nothing you do will change what happened.  
Anthony wonders if this is for love, too.  
He knows what the first four stages are. He knows then because he's been in them for as long as he could feel the affection grow.  
Denial. He didn't love like that. He didn't feel like that. It's just a phase, and he'd grow out of it. Simple as that.  
Anger. He hated everything. He wanted to hurt something, hurt himself, hurt whatever he loved so it would go away.  
Compromise. He could work something out. Go out with someone else, make sure that they kept his affections a secret. Make sure it was never spoken about.  
Depression. Why even try? Why do anything? It was no use. Why feel anything if it was just going to put him through so much?  
Acceptance. He hadn't reached it yet. Between the four stages he had experienced, he didn't know what he was in. Post-depression, pre-acceptance. Or maybe there was no stage of acceptance. Maybe he'd just keep going through the stages over and over again until it would be a daily thing. Anger, denial, compromise, depression, anger, depression, denial, denial, denial, denial.  
Denial seemed to be the one he kept feeling. He wanted to deny it, he wanted to say, "It's not real."  
But he felt it.  
He always felt it.  
"Anthony," a voice spoke. "Anthony, you can't ignore it forever." Anthony kept to himself on the couch, leaning on his right hand, elbow pressed against the side. A phone screen was pushed into his vision. He glanced at it, a Twitter post with a Vine waiting to be played. A finger pressed on it, and the sound of Shia LaBeouf's voice filled his ears. He didn't smile, he didn't frown. Just a simple, "Hm," is all he managed to utter.  
"Anthony, what is wrong with you?" the voice asked. "Tell me what's wrong."  
There's nothing wrong, Ian, Anthony thought. In fact, it feels incredibly right to me. But I'll wait. I'll wait until it feels real.  
And then he paused.  
He sat up in his seat.  
Acceptance. I feel it.  
I'm in love, and I feel it.  
And it feels wonderful.


End file.
